<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Connections by Zorant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065440">Connections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorant/pseuds/Zorant'>Zorant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV), Covert Affairs, NCIS: Los Angeles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorant/pseuds/Zorant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There seems to be a connection between Chicago and LA but what? And how does this involve NCIS, Intelligence and the CIA?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auggie Anderson/Annie Walker, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ghost Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Connections</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Chapter 1: Ghost hunting</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>3 months ago</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Who is she?” Jay asked, snapping a picture. The female he was taking pictures of was walking down the street on the phone. She had dark hair, a black leather jacket and black jeans.</p><p>“Not entirely sure,” Hailey responded, keeping her eyes on the subject. She lowers her camera. “Do you think she's part of the Cazar Cartel?”</p><p>“Hard to say,” Jay answered, snapping the last few pictures. “Whoever she is, she's a ghost. And typically ghosts don't do well in Chicago.”</p><p>“That's true. All right. Lets head back. We should have everything we need,” Jay said, starting the Ram and pulling out. He kept an eye on the girl, who seemed to be preoccupied on the phone. However, she watched the truck turn around the corner.</p><p>“Looks like they are gone,” She spoke into the phone. She waited a few moments, listening to the other person on the line. She nodded her head, ducking into a building. “I'm almost done.”</p><p>Back at 21st district, Jay was pinning up the pictures of the girl on the board. “No idea who this person is. She's a complete ghost. She has no social media, no presence, nothing.”</p><p>“So is she a spy?” Adam asked, leaning against the filing cabinet.</p><p>“She doesn't appear to be one,” Burgess said, handing out a file to everyone. She pins up a picture and points to it. “It shows she's meeting with Camilia Valentia, who happens to be the girlfriend of Juan Ricardo, a new player with the Cazar Cartel. He rose to power when the old boss was found killed. Our sources tells us that the Cazar Cartel is all across the US, operating mostly on the West Coast. Sounds like they are setting up shop here in Chicago.”</p><p>“According to Naroctics, they have their hands in everything. Money laundering, trafficking, drug running, murder,” Atwater said, reading his file. “Sounds like things are about to pop off.”</p><p>“Lets focus on the girl. I want to know who she is and why she is meeting with a member of this Cazar Cartel,” Voight said, pointing to her picture. “We find out who she is and we can start to unravel this case. Talk to your Cis, talk to whoever you think will help us. Let's go!”</p><p>Voight strode back into his office, sitting down on at his computer. He leaned back in his chair, thinking. He pulled out his phone and made a phone call.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>3 months later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>White Palace Grill</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hailey sat at the booth, trying to figure things out. She absentmindedly twirled her spaghetti on her fork as her mind wouldn't stop thinking of him. His face was plastered in her head. Not just the obvious things, like his smile. The way the light danced in his eyes when he was up to something mischievous, or the way his nose flared when he laughing and who can forget when he twirled his pen when he was deep in thought. She couldn't help it whenever she saw him. Her heart felt lighter, her steps became bouncier (if that was possible) and in some odd way, she felt a little safer.</p><p>“Damn you Halstead,” she muttered to herself, still twirling her pasta. She didn't like how she was feeling. She built up the walls for a reason but here he was, breaking them down. She let out a small sigh as she waved for the waitress. She dimly remembered asking for her meal to go and putting down some money. She remembered getting into her jeep and merging into traffic. Her eyes were watching the traffic when she spotted it. A Silver SUV was trailing her. She blinked a couple of times and looked again. She saw the SUV turn down a different street before relaxing. She mentally chastised herself. Surely she was just being parnoid but to be safe, she took a different route to work.</p><p>She had just pulled off on a side street when she spotted her. She had to blink a couple of times but there she was. The black haired girl that all but disappeared 3 months ago. But now, she was a redhead and wore different clothes but it was the same girl. The girl looked up and stared directly at Hailey, almost with a pleading look before she vanished from sight. Hailey immediately stopped her car and called her boss.</p><p>“Sarge, you won't believe this but you remember that girl from 3 months ago?” Hailey said, holding her phone.</p><p>“Yeah, what about her?” Voight asked. He was currently in the bullpen, updating his team on a current case. He held up his hand in a shush motion.</p><p>“I just saw her on my way into work,” Hailey said. She was still staring at the same spot.</p><p>“You sure it was her?” Voight questioned. It's not that he doubted his detective's word. He had to be sure it was her.</p><p>“I'm positive. She might have changed her hair color, but it was her,” Hailey confirmed. “She looked right at me with a pleading look. Almost like she was in trouble.”</p><p>“Where did you see her?” Voight asked.</p><p>“Just outside the farmer's Market on Logan Blvd,” Hailey responded. She was about to say something when she spotted the same silver SUV coming to a stop a block away. “Oh shit!”</p><p>“What's going on?” Voight commanded sharply.</p><p>“I spotted a Silver SUV on my way to work this morning. I thought I was being paranoid so I took a different way to work but that same SUV just stopped a block ahead of me,” Hailey said, not taking her eyes off the bushy haired male that stepped from the vehicle.</p><p>“Hang tight Upton. We are on our way!” Voight ordered her, motioning for his team to follow him.</p><p>“Got it Sarge,” Hailey responded and ended her call. She sat back, watching the SUV ahead of her. She spotted a black truck pulling up behind her. Frowning and suddenly her gut told her to move. She started the jeep and was about to leave when shots rained down. She ducked in her jeep and pulled out her radio, pulling out her gun.</p><p>“Dispatch, this is 5021 Henry. Shots fired at 51 Logan Blvd. Plaincloth officer in the vicinity. Requesting backup!” Hailey shouted. She waited for the confirmation before getting out her jeep. She vaguely noticed someone getting out of the Silver SUV and returned fire.</p><p>She ducked behind her door, not knowing what the hell was going on. Meanwhile, in front of her, there was a firefight between the Silver SUV and the Black truck. She noticed that the two figures in the SUV were skilled, killing one and disarming the second shooter in a few shots. She couldn't help it but she was slightly impressed. Before she can move or say anything, she saw 4 other shooters coming out of the farmer's market. She let out a curse word as she dropped one of the shooters. She ducked behind her door and peered out before taking another shot. She thought she heard someone swear but she didn't pay attention. All she saw was a little girl in the middle of the road, rooted in place from fear.</p><p>Acting on instinct, she sprinted from the cover of her jeep and threw her body on the little girl, trying to shield her. She looked up and saw a gun pointed at her before seeing him drop. She initially thought it was her team but instead, saw the same bushy haired male. He and his partner came rushing down the street, holding the other shooters at bay, giving her time to bring the girl into safety. She didn't waste a second as she brought the girl to her jeep. She let a sigh of relief escape her lips as she saw patrol rushing into the scene. And right behind him was her team. They leapt from their vehicles, dropping the rest of the shooters. She was aware of someone calling for an ambo but her attention was on the little girl in her arms.</p><p>“Hey there. I am Detective Hailey. What's your name?” Hailey asked her gently, allowing her to leave her arms.</p><p>“I'm Laura. Where is my mom?” Laura said, shaking in fear.</p><p>Hailey smiled at the little girl, hoping to calm her down. It worked a little as her team came rushing towards her. “You are brave Laura. We can look for your mommy together but I have to do something first ok?”</p><p>Laura nodded and Hailey brought her over to a patrolman. She said she will be right back and turned towards her team, and the duo from the Silver SUV. She holstered her gun.</p><p>“Hails, are you ok?” Jay asked, first to reach her. Worry was written all over his face.</p><p>“I'm fine,” Hailey replied, giving Jay a look. After a moment, Jay nodded and stepped aside but Hailey noticed that he was still rigid. His eyes swept the area, almost like he was expecting shooters to pop up again.</p><p>“What happened?” Adam asked. He noticed the duo catching up to the group and trained his gun on them. He wasn't the only one. “Chicago PD. Keep your hands where we can see them!”</p><p>The duo complied, holding up their hands. Adam instructed them to walk over to the jeep and put their hands on the hood. They nodded, walking calmly to the hood, which surprised the group.</p><p>“You guys are awfully calm for someone stalking a cop,” Adam remarked.</p><p>“May I?” the male asked, pointing to his pocket. “It's my badge, don't worry.”</p><p>Adam looked at Voight, who nodded but kept his gun trained on the pair, in case this was a trick. He lowered his gun slightly when he saw the badge.</p><p>“I'm Detective Marty Deeks and this is my partner Special Agent Kensi Blye,” Marty said. Kensi showed them her badge as well.</p><p>“That explains how you guys quickly disarmed one of the shooters,” Hailey remarked. “But that doesn't explain why you were tailing me this morning.”</p><p>“Do you guys have somewhere safe to talk?” Kensi asked.</p><p>“Why not talk here?” Atwater asked.</p><p>“It's not safe,” Deeks answered, holstering his weapon. He swept his hair from his eyes. “And besides, I think we can use the help.”</p><p>“And what makes you sure we want to help?” Alvin asked, eyeing the two agents with interest.</p><p>“Hetty sent us,” Kensi said, speaking directly to Voight.</p><p>Voight's expression didn't change but everyone noticed how his eyes nearly narrowed. “Follow us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Connections</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 2: Connections</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Back at the district, the two teams were standing in the bullpen. The whiteboard was pulled out with all the evidence from the last 3 months on the case. Voight nodded to Deeks and Kensi to start explaining. Marty walked to the whiteboard and pointed out the common thread between the two teams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “5 months ago, this same lady suddenly appeared on our radar,” Marty explained. He saw Adam was about to ask a question and quickly answered him. “By our radar, I mean the NCIS, not our team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Ok, so why are you guys in Chicago?” Al asked, sitting at his desk. “LA and Chicago is quite a ways away from each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Agreed,” Kensi answered him. She was placing thumbtacks on Washingston, LA and Chicago. “Our counterparts tracked her from Washingston to LA, and suddenly, this Cazar Cartel pops up. We track her from LA to Chicago and another Cazar Cartel cell pops up again? There is a pattern here and we are trying to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Why not loop in the CPD?” Burgess asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marty and Kensi studied Voight closely, not sure if they should answer. Voight understood immediately and nodded his head. “This Cartel has cops working for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Not just cops,” Deeks replied. “The only thing we are sure of is how deep it runs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “So who are the major players?” Hailey asked. She was studying the board. “We know about Juan and Camilla.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “That's why we are in Chicago,” Kensi answered. “Each cell has their own structure but they answer to a higher power. We still have yet to identify this mysterious person is but one thing is for sure. Whoever this person is, they stay in the shadows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Makes sense. If a cell gets taken down, they can't flip on the others,” Atwater remarked. “Does each cell have their own business, so to speak?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “As far as we can tell, they do. LA's cell were hitman, runners, witness tampering,” Deeks answered, sweeping his hair from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “And we get the extortion, drug trafficking and prositution rings. How luckily,” Adam answered. He looked up at the girl on the whiteboard. “So the link between the three known cells is this ghost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I saw her today,” Hailey said, getting up. She walked to the whiteboard and placed a picture on it. “I saw her near the farmer's market. She looked directly at me with this pleading look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Wait. She looked at you?” Kensi asked, shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “That's the weird part,” Hailey answered, thinking. “I found her out of the blue and she looked right at me. And that glass isn't the easiest to look in. She knew I was there, almost like she was trained for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “So she has training?” Burgess asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “That's new to us,” Deeks said, his hands running through his hair and glanced at his partner. “We have been trailing her for almost 5 months. This makes me wonder if she knew we were following her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It's possible,” Kensi answered, worry on her face. “What if she lead us here to Chicago on purpose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “There are a few things that we still need answered,” Hailey interjected. “First, why were you following me this morning? And why were you near the Farmer's Market?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marty and Kensi glanced at each other, silently asking if they can trust them. Everyone in the room looked at Jay and Hailey, knowing that they do the same thing. They turned and studied Voight, who glared at them. Deeks nearly took a step back from the intense glare. Finally, Kensi spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “We have 2 of our team undercover in the Cartel here in Chicago,” Kensi replied slowly, her eyes sweeping the team. She was taking a big risk in telling them that. “We were supposed to meet them there today but they never showed up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Why not?” Voight asked, his glare intensifiying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I would love to see a staring match between Voight and Hetty,” Marty muttered. “Actually nevermind. I think the world couldn't handle it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Kensi bit back a chuckle. “We aren't sure why but whatever the reason is, they have a good reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Could they...?” Burgess got out before Kensi and Deeks interrupted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No!” Marty responded. “Something must have went wrong and they went with it. Knowing them, they will send us a clue as to what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You still didn't answer Hailey's question,” Jay finally spoke. He spent the entire time soaking everything in. “Why were you following her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “We thought you were someone else,” Kensi answered. “Once we were able to identify you as a CPD and the fact that we were spotted, we decided it was smarter to veer off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “But didn't you just say that the Cartel has cops in their pockets?” Hailey asked, her gut telling her that they weren't saying the entire truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Even if we wanted to chase you, we don't have that choice,” Kensi replied. “We are only here to provide cover and support for our teammates. Voight, can we talk to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Alright. We have enough to go on now. Hit the streets, talk to your Cis. Get whatever you can on these bastards,” Voight commanded, pointing to the whiteboard. “We don't need a war in Chicago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He mentioned for the two agents to follow him into his office and shuts the door. He sits down at his desk, clasping his hands. He studied the duo and in turn, they studied him. Finally, Deeks had to say something to cut the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “We want to thank you for helping,” Deeks said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Let's be clear about something,” Voight interrupted him. “My team won't be sitting on the sidelines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “How well do you trust your team?” Kensi questioned him guardedly. She was studying his reaction thought he didn't give them one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “With my life,” Voight answered immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marty and Kensi looked at each other and again asked something between themselves. Kensi nodded before turning back to Voight. “We don't know who we can trust but Hetty trusts you, so for that reason, we trust you. But what we are about to tell you can't leave this room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Voight just nodded, watching as Deeks pulled out his phone. He showed it to Voight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Do you recognize him?” Deeks asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No, should I?” Voight responded honestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “His name is Jeremy Rogers,” Kensi stated. “Formely known as Michael Upton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Upton?” Voight asked, his attention piqued. “As in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah,” Kensi responded solemnly. All three were looking at Hailey, typing away at her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I want to thank you guys for the interest in this story. I was hesitant to go along with this idea because NCIS:LA and CPD are two different fandoms. I struggled to figure out why they would interact. The most obvious connection would be a bomb going off. But that caused more questions then answers, so I settled on a new Cartel popping up. I had them running along the West Coast, to include NCIS:LA (though it still needs a Naval tie) and have them set up shop in Chicago. I feel like having Hailey as the centrepiece helps as her family isn't that known (I don't think anyways). I have some leeway to play with. There might be some questions about where Rojas is. She's in the story already, though she only has one scene and not much description. (I didn't forget about this story.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Connections</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Chapter 3 – First Strike!</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>21<sup>st</sup> District</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>
    <span>Voight watched as his detectives left for the evening before turning back to the two federal agents. He slowly stared them down, making Deeks squirm a little. “So you think Upton has something to do with this Cartel?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Not her. Her brother,” Kensi replied, watching through the blinds. Upton looked up and saw all three staring at her and sent her a frown. She sent her partner a look before going back to working her phone.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Her brother?” Voight asked in surprise.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Why else would he change his name?” Deeks said, brushing his hair from his eyes. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Are you completely sure?” Voight asked, sitting down at his chair, his fingers forming a steeple. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Honestly, no. And god hope we are wrong,” Kensi replied softly. “But the pattern is there.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Pattern?” Voight asked once again.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “People don't normally change their names unless if they are hiding something or hiding from someone,” Deeks replied. He took a deep breath before going on. “Michael changed his name just before we were brought on to the Cartel case.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Which suggests that..” Kensi started to say but Voight finished the sentence.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “He's somehow involved with them,” Voight said, leaning back in his chair. He thought for a moment, his expression not revealing much. “Tomorrow, we can continue this case. It's late and we will need the rest. However, I do have a request.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Sure,” Deeks said, sharing a look with Kensi.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “My unit will handle this investigation,” Voight said, though Deeks could have sworn it was more of a command then a request.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Sorry Sergeant Voight,” Kensi replied. “This is a Federal Case, but we are open to making this a joint OPS. We will run point but whatever you need, lets us know and we will be glad to help you.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Voight silently stared them down, making Deeks shift uncomfortably. He looked away and into the bullpen, noticing that the Intelligence Unit was watching him. He looked back in time to see Voight nod, accepting the terms.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Very well,” Voight said, holding out his hand. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Look forward to working with your unit,” Kensi said, shaking his hand. She was about to turn away when her phone rang. She quickly got it out and answered it. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Welcome to Pizza Studio. My name is Violet. How may I help you?” Kensi said, in a Southern accent. Voight cocked his eyebrow but stayed silent. He was surprised that Kensi placed the phone on his desk and put it on speaker.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kensi, you guys alone?” came the hurried voice of Sam Hanna.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “We are with the CPD's Intelligence Unit Sergeant,” Kensi replied quickly. “What's going on?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don't have alot of time,” Sam said quickly. “We got information that a shipment is coming in tomorrow at noon at Midway Airport. Not sure how big it will be but apparently, it's pretty damn big.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Got it,” Deeks said, looking at Voight, who nodded. “Anything else?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. We have a flashdrive that we need to get to Neil and Eric. Can you meet us at the Market tonight?” Sam said in a hurry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“What time?” Kensi asked.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “</span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>9pm,” Sam replied. “Look I gotta go now!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Kensi took her now silent phone and placed it back into her pocket. Her and Deeks looked at Voight, who nodded and stepped out into the bullpen.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Listen up,” Voight said, commanding the room. “We just got word that a major shipment will be landing at Midway tomorrow. So, be here at 4am tomorrow, ready to go. Now go home, all of you and rest up!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “What's going on Sarge?” Hailey immediately asked, watching Voight halt at his office door. “I don't mean with the bust tomorrow either.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “It's late Hailey. Go home and rest,” Voight answered her, turning back into his office.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “If it's about me, I need to know,” Hailey said, crossing her arms and glaring at Voight. The rest of the unit (and the 2 feds) watched quietly from the sidelines.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “What makes you think it's about you Upton?” Voight responded.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “The way you three were staring at me. Come on, it doesn't take a genius to figure out whatever was said in your office had to do with me,” Hailey responded, anger slowly creeping into her voice. Her glare only intensified, not backing down as Voight stepped towards her, his eyes narrowing. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Like I said Detective Upton, go home and rest,” Voight stated again, staring right at her. “Do I make myself clear?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Hailey huffed and grabbed her jacket before storming down the steps and into the night. Everyone looked at each other before following suit quietly. Voight nodded to the two Feds before re entering his office and shutting his door. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Molly's</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>
    <span>Hailey sat at the bar, holding her drink in one hand. But her brain was going a different direction. The last few hours have been a whirlwind of emotions, from being shot at to being kept in the dark. She didn't know whether to break down and cry or break down and get angry. She just closed her eyes briefly, letting her drink wash down her throat, allowing the cool liquid to erase her feelings. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “You ok Upton?” Gabby asked, placing a glass on the table in front of her. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Not entirely sure,” She replied, downing her drink in one gulp. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Is it Jay?” she asked, wiping down the bar. Her eyes rested on the detective who just came in. “Because, girl, he's an interesting person.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “No,” Hailey immediately responded but after getting a look from Gabby, she amended that answer, slightly. “Not all of it at least.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “I have seen that look many nights here at Molly's,” Dawson said, placing a beer in front of Jay, who sat beside his partner. “And we always have to deal with riftraft like this one.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Me? Riftraft?” Jay asked, feigning hurt. “That hurt.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Oh don't I know it. I have to deal with him all day,” Hailey said, letting a smirk grace her lips as Jay looked at his partner with a hurt look.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Way to have my back partner,” Jay said. Brett came over to get another drink and nodded to the 2 detectives. “Brett, do you have room for another partner?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Brett cocked an eyebrow at him before getting a devilish look in her eye. “I do think I need a new paramedic partner.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Oh really?” Jay asked, teasing Upton and Dawson, who threw her rag at Brett. “I think I will transfer to 51 then.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Upton, looks like our partners have dropped us,” Dawson said with a grin. “I think we can make a great team on the Police Force.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “But that would mean you will be away from Casey,” Jay responded, a twinkle in his eye. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Dawson looked across the bar at her husband. “Yeah, you're right. As much of a badass team we would make Upton, I have to stay with my man.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Oh sure. Just stay for Casey,” Brett said with a grin. She grabbed her drink. “Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get back to the guys. Have a great night guys.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “You as well,” Upton said. Gabby nodded to them both before heading back down the bar to serve other guests. Jay took a sip of his beer, watching the Blackhawks game, cheering loudly when they scored, along with the others in the bar. He turned back to Hailey, who was still absentmindedly staring at her drink. Jay put down his bottle on the bar and nudged his partner.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Earth to Hailey,” Jay teased, watching her snap out of her thoughts. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Sorry, my mind was somewhere else,” Hailey said, taking a sip of her drink.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “No shit,” Jay said gently, chuckling as Hailey rolled her eyes.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Easy Halstead,” Hailey grinned, placing her glass on the counter. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “There's that smile,” Jay joked, taking a sip of his drink. He looked at her, still knowing her mind was somewhere else. He sighed gently, placing his drink back on the counter. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Iron Man is a better character then Captain America,” Jay said, knowing this was a way to get her speaking. It worked, when Hailey cocked an eyebrow at him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Really? A tin man vs a super solider?” Hailey asked, taking the bait.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “If I remember correctly, that tin man beat Captain America,” Jay grinned, laying down the bait again. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Not a chance!” Hailey retorted with a grin. She nodded her head, knowing what Jay did. She nodded her head in appreciation, flashing him her smile. Jay's heart fluttered at it, remembering that he wanted to talk to Hailey before she was gone to New York. He pushed it down when she returned though, hoping it was him just feeling like he was losing another partner (to New York). But seeing her smile, his heart just told him it wasn't just him feeling insecure. It was the real deal, something he never felt since Erin left. He smiled back.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “There is something I need to talk to you about,” Jay said slowly. He didn't want to freak her out and have him leave his life but the way she was looking at him, he could tell she felt the same. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “I l..” was all Hailey said before the fire alarm began screaming and everything went dark!</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trap!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Connections</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Chapter 4 - Trap</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Molly's</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>
    <span>Everyone's attention snapped around, looking for the source of the fire before they heard the fire extinguisher in the kitchen. Curious and worried, Gabby and Otis ran into the kitchen and saw that the chef had burnt someone's food. With a relief of sigh, Gabby walked back out to the crowd gathered and addressed them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Sorry for that folks. Looks like we had a small accident in the kitchen but everything is fine. I know it's still early but we will need to shut down for the remainder of the night,” Gabby explained as the lights flickered on and off. “And the power seems to be a little off tonight. I do apologize for the inconvenience. 10% off drinks tomorrow night to make up for tonight!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Cheers ran through the building as everyone began to file out, feeling relieved nothing bad happened. Jay and Hailey were one of the last ones to leave, walking through the snow covered roads. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> The night air was cold and crisp, showing their breath as they walked in a comfortable silence towards their cars. Both were lost in their thoughts. Jay had opened his mouth a couple of times but nothing would come out. He was kicking himself mentally as he thought about his partner beside him. He loved all the small little things she did, stuff she didn't realize she was doing. Like how she would drum her finger on her desk when reading a report, the way she would hum in the car (when the radio isn't on), or whenever they were on a stakeout, she would bring the small random things that no one else would think was important. He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to tell himself this was a bad idea. He already went down this road and it didn't work out. Because of that, he built his walls tighter then ever, swearing he would never feel like that again. Yet, along came </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, chipping the walls away, leaving a hole, allowing himself to love again.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Hey Jay, you ok?” Hailey asked, stopping at her car. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Yeah, I'm fine,” Jay answered her honestly.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “You sure?” Hailey asked, her driver door opened slightly.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “I'm sure Hails,” Jay said, leaning against her hood. “I should be asking you that though.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “I'm fine,” Hailey said, closing her door and joining Jay on the hood. When Jay gave her a look, Hailey chuckled. “Honest Jay. I am ok, thanks though.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “What are partners for?” Jay teased her. He grew serious as he began to speak. “But in all honesty, Hails, I am here if you need to talk.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “I know Jay,” Hailey said softly, watching the snow coming down. She took a deep breath, her voice small. “I'm just scared.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “You? Scared?” Jay teased lightly, nudging her shoulder.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “I am scared that I am losing why I wanted to become a cop,” Hailey replied, her voice small. “I'm afraid I will cross that line and not return.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Hey,” Jay said, wrapping his arm around her. “I won't let you go down that path. I won't let you cross that line alright.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “I know,” Hailey responded, laying her head on his shoulder. “It's still a frightening feeling.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “I've got your back always,” Jay replied, stroking her arm. He was actually surprised she opened up like that. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “You are the reason why I haven't crossed that line yet,” Hailey admitted. She saw Jay's shocked face and nodded. “You have kept me grounded.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “That's good, right?” Jay asked. His partner nodded her head and got off the hood. He had to tell her but the words couldn't leave his lips. Instead, he nodded and followed his partner's lead. “Want me to swing by in the morning? Coffee and muffins before our bust?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Sounds good,” Hailey said, getting into her car. She buckled up and started the engine. She rolled down her window. “And Jay, thanks.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Any time,” Jay answered her, watching her drive off. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Midway Airport</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>
    <span>“Sarge, we are ready,” Atwater said, sitting at a table with Burgess. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “All quiet here,” Adam radioed in, walking around in a security uniform with Jay beside him. “Not so much as a peep.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Keep your eyes sharp,” Voight commanded. He was sitting by himself near the run way. “The moment that shipment is on the ground, take it!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Roger Sarge!” everyone acknowleged.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> It was tuesday afternoon at Midway Airport and it was packed with travelers coming in and out of Chicago. Adam and Jay posed as security officers, walking around the airport. Kevin and Kim posed as a couple, sitting at a table, waiting for their flight. They were holding hands and had their phones out, looking at pictures. Hailey was with Deeks in their vehicle, ready to roll out to the strip. Kensi was hidden somewhere, her sniper gun trained on the runway.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “You sure they are coming today?” Hailey asked, looking at the time. It was now 1pm and no sign of any incoming planes matching the description given to them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “That's what the intel said,” Deeks answered her, taking a sip of his coffee. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “And how reliable is the intel?” Hailey again asked, not taking her eyes off the runway.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Very,” Deeks replied immediately. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Could they have used false information and lured us into a trap?” Hailey asked. “Because something doesn't feel right.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Deeks felt his phone vibrate. Frowning at the unexpected phone call, he saw who the caller was and suddenly got scared.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Deeks, get out now!” Sam shouted, as gunfire was heard in the background. “It's a trap!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Deeks immediately took out his radio. “Pull back! Everyone pull back now!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span> A few seconds later, Midway Airport just blew up and engulfed in flames!</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Busted!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Connections</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Chapter 5 – Busted</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cazar Cartel Hideout</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“So you thought you could turn on us?” Juan glared at the prisoner, holding a machete in his hand. Before him was a man held by 2 Cazar members, beaten almost to a pulp. Juan dropped to his knee to look into the blacked eye, holding the guy's chin. “Let this be a lesson to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He nodded his head towards the door. His 2</span>
  <sup>
    <span>nd</span>
  </sup>
  <span> in command brought in a woman and her child. The kid was clinging to his mother, terrified before getting ripped from her hands. He nodded to the man before leaving the room and closing the door. Suddenly screams were heard before silence filled the room. Juan looked around the room, his piercing silver eyes glared at everyone. “You turn, you die!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Juan turned on his heel and left the room, flanked by his bodyguards. He led them down the hall into a room with 3 other people. He nodded to his two partners and kissed his girlfriend. “Lets talk business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right boss,” a voice said. He stepped forward and began to explain. “Our first batch is coming up through Chatham-Kent into Detroit, then down the coast to Chicago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. How long will it take?” Juan asked, studying the man closely.</p><p>“Should take about 2 weeks, give or take,” the man said uneasily. He knew if he gave the wrong answer, he was dead. He visibly relaxed when Juan nodded, satisfied by the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“What about the big one?” Juan questioned, his silver eyes watching this group.</p><p> </p><p>“That should be coming in next week, if everything goes to plan,” the man answered again.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, if everything goes to plan?” Juan asked, arching his eyebrow. He glared at the man, who gulped.</p><p> </p><p>“There seems to be a rat inside,” the man replied hastily. “They appear to be tipping off local authorities but no one is able to pin the rat down. Unless if that was him.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you are just telling me this now why?” Juan asked, pulling out a knife while never breaking eye contact with the man. “And yes, that man was a rat.”</p><p> </p><p>“It only started happening when we accepted the two new guys,” the man nodded to the two new guys, sitting around the base. “We have been watching them, coming and going. They are up to something but we can't figure out what.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got the same feeling, which is why we are going to lay a trap,” Juan instructed his men. He began to lay out the plan, pausing to make sure everyone in the room knew the plan. “Let me make this clear. Only 4 of us knows the plan. If they get wind of the trap, someone in here talked and it won't be me. You had better hope that I am killed because I will find whoever the rat was and they will wish they were dead. Capiche?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes boss,” they chimed in, gulping.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Start the rumor mill then and lets flush out the rats,” Juan said, leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>He entered his room and slammed on his bed, exhausted. His eyes watched as the ceiling fan rotated around and around, making him more drowsy and soon he succumbed to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes opened to a darkened room. Frowning and taking the blanket off him, he sat up and looked around the room. He let a smile go as he saw her, sitting on a chair, writing. He paused at the door, his arms crossed against his bare chest, watching her. He watched as the moonlight danced on her black hair, her ruby lips were parted slightly, showing that she was concrentating on the writing piece. What amazed him, was that she was also has latina in her blood. He wanted nothing more then to build a dynasty and he wanted to do it with her. He stepped into the room and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She leaned into the kiss, showing him what she was writing.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks great, Mi vida,” He complimented as he started to read. “Isn't this for your case coming up?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” she answered in a slight raspy voice, putting down the pen. “The case is coming along well. Should be done within the week.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm proud of you Cammy,” he said, rubbing her bathrobed shoulders. “When I first met you, you were this timid, shy girl who barely spoke to anyone. Now, you are an attorney, fighting for us. For me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lawyer,” Cammy corrected with a smile. “I am studying to be an attorney but right now, I am considered just a lowly lawyer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same difference to me,”Juan chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sure the eyes of the law has a slightly different view,” Cammy chuckled, cupping his jaw. “This is my first case. I just hope I can do well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have faith in yourself Mi Vida,” Juan said, pulling her close. “I mean, you managed to find a home with me and that isn't an easy feat. You'll do fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Cammy replied. Her eyes lit up. “Oh you want to see my dress for that cocktail party tomorrow night?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you insist,” he replied, amused at how she liked to show off for him.</p><p> </p><p>She took out a navy long, strapless dress. She could see the look in his eye as she put it back into the closet. She approached a delicate topic.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever thought about giving this all up?” She asked, gesturing around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to take my place?” He grinned.</p><p> </p><p><span><span> “No one can take your place</span></span> Cariño,” She said softly. “But I would like to start a family with you and preferably, it wouldn't be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ashamed?” he asked, curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” She replied. “I don't want to bury them that's all.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that wouldn't happen Cammy,” Juan vowed, bringing her into a warm embrace. “I love it when you care about our family but these guys, they are my family as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” Cammy resigned with a gentle smile. “Whatever you do, don't die alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll try not to,” Juan chuckled softly. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into his chest. “I'm not sure what I would do without you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well for starters, you would be dead in a ditch somewhere,” Cammy said with a light chuckle, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “But you know that saying right? Behind every man, is a great woman. We wouldn't be here without each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“You say the sweetest things,” He said, returning the kiss. He broke their hug and put on a shirt. “Well, as much as I love spending time with you, I do need to make sure things are running smoothly downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understandable Cariño,” she murmured. She walked back to the desk. “I still have to finish this case for tomorrow. Speaking of, I don't think I will be in tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“How come?” Juan asked, his voice having a hint of sadness.</p><p> </p><p>“It's the plan Juan,” Cammy replied softly. “People can't see me coming and going if I want to keep this job and support you. But if you want me to stay full time, just say the word and you know I will stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Juan sighed, knowing she was speaking the truth. “As much as I would love to have you here full time, we aren't in the position to do it yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will miss you tomorrow, but if I can win this case, we should be in a great position,” Cammy explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Go get them Cariña,” Juan said with a nod. He came over and placed kiss on her head before exiting the room. He made his way downstairs, watching his crew with pride. His eyes fell on the two new recruits, his gut telling him something wasn't right with them. His eyes swept the room before landing on his 2<sup>nd</sup> in charge. He saw a discreet nod and almost smiled to himself. The plan was in motion. It was time to execute it. He stepped into the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright listen up,” Juan commanded the room. He stood rigid, his eyes calculating. “We have a shipment coming in tomorrow at Midway Airport. I will need a small crew to pick it up. Lopez, Smith, Roderick and Wellington, I want you four to go pick it up. Should be an easy job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roger boss,” Smith said, his dark skin bouncing off the light. His big frame filled out the room. “What time?”</p><p> </p><p>“It will be in around noon,” Juan answered him. “I expect the load to be in this warehouse by 1pm. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it,” Roderick answered. He looked at his partner with a nod and they exited the room to get ready for the job. Juan watched them leave, his eyes drilling holes into their heads. He let a grin spread slowly across his face, knowing they fell for the trap.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to get word out,” Sam whispered to Callen, walking in the fortress. “We need to alert them.”</p><p> </p><p>“It won't be easy,” Callen remarked, keeping their conversation casual. “Come on, lets get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon, they exited the hideout and headed into the city to pick up things. Along the way, Callen got in touch with Eric, who ran the shipment information. He was able to confirm it was coming in at the allocated time, Sam got in contact with Kensi and warned her. He was mildly surprised she was with the CPD but trusted their judgement. They hung up the call and picked up the supplies needed.</p><p> </p><p>As dawn approached, Sam and Callen were about to leave when they got held up by Juan, with a gloating smile. Frowning, they followed the leader, both feeling something was wrong. They were right, when Juan pointed to the camera at Midway Airport. At first, they didn't see anything but it was Sam who noticed the bombs. His eyes widen in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“What's going on?” Sam demanded, being restrained by 2 thugs.</p><p> </p><p>“I was right,” Juan said quietly, stepping towards the duo. He drew his machete, tracing a line down Sam's leg. “You guys are rats. Not sure who you are working for, but that doesn't matter right now. Whoever you tipped off will get blown up.”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think we are rats?” Callen questioned, hoping to think of a way out of this.</p><p> </p><p>“Call it a hunch,” Juan shrugged. “The point is, I don't allow snitches in my family. You will stay here and watch your friends die, before I kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Callen looked at each other and nodded. Sam elbowed his captor, knocking him out. He flipped him over his shoulder, grabbing the thug's gun, dropping 4. Callen followed suit with a heel stomp, which dazed his captor. He elbowed him in the face, dropping him instantly. He grabbed the gun from his hand and trained it on Juan, who just stood their with a grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I love being right,” Juan goaded. “So tell me, who sent you?”</p><p> </p><p>“NCIS,” Sam answered with a grin. “Looks like your time is up.”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren't rats. You are pigs,” Juan's eyes widen in surprise before narrowing them. “That's worse. Kill them!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Callen dived under a table and began to return fire. They dropped two immediately but they soon found out they were outnumbered. Sam and Callen looked at each other and nodded. If they were going to go down, they would go down fighting. As the prepared to fight, 3 shots rang out, giving them an opening. Everyone looked up at the rafters, seeing Camiella standing there.</p><p> </p><p>“Chicago PD! Drop your weapons!” She yelled, knowing full well that wouldn't work. She was trying to buy time for Sam and Callen.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you're a cop?” Juan asked, his voice shook with surprise and hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn right. Now, drop your weapon!” She called out again, training her gun on him. “Don't make me shoot you Juan!”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't believe it. It felt like the walls were closing in on him. His eyes never leaving her face, searching for any sort of answer as to why she would betray him. He almost missed her wink. His eyes widen in recognition as he turned towards Sam and Callen before feeling a draft in his arm. Looking down, he saw a red river flowing before looking into up at Cammy, who lowered her weapon. That was all the opening Sam and Callen needed. Callen covered his partner's back as Sam made that call.</p><p> </p><p>“Deeks, get out now!” Sam shouted over the gun fire. “It's a trap!”</p><p>Too late though as Midway Airport blew up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>